What Lies Beneath
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* An abandonded ship, a trapped crew, a frantic captain and a race against time


Title: "What Lies Beneath"

Summary: An abandoned ship, a trapped crew, a frantic Captain, and a race against time.

Disclaimer: Enterprise and its characters are owned by the B boys (Berman & Braga) and Paramount. No copyright  
infringement is intended by this flight of fancy, and no money is being made from it.

* * *

"You're kiddin right? I mean I just fixed this thing and you come along and break it just like that!" Trip yelled at T'Pol who was standing beside the console with the broken piece in her hand.

"Well if you would restrain yourself from provoking me then I would not be a position to break things so easily!" He countered.

"Me? Provoke you? What happened to that calm Vulcan exterior you guys put on? Its all a farce right?" Trip said sarcastically then laughing.

"You humans are far to easily excitable. You need to learn how to harness your energy." T'Pol said in Trip's face.

Both officers just stood in the middle of engineering locked in each other's stare. For the next few minutes neither moved and neither spoke.

"Now listen T'Pol…" started Trip

"Commander…" finished T'Pol.

They were both stopped by the engineering doors opening and Captain Archer walking swiftly inside. Someone had apparently told him of the heated debate between two of his senior officers and he was not about to let an argument escalate into full-scale discord. It was his job to make sure the peace was kept. And that's what he was doing.

"Is there a problem here?" He called causing both Trip and T'Pol to stop their argument and look at Archer. "I take it you are both using your duty time constructively. As in doing your jobs!" He said angrily. "Now I don't really care what the argument is about and I don't really care who started it. But I do care that in the next five minutes I hear two 'sorrys' and see one handshake. Do I make myself clear?" Said Archer as he crossed his arms on his chest and waited for his two officers to comply.

"Sorry." Muttered Trip.

"Sorry." Replied T'Pol in just as low tone a voice. They both shook hands quickly. It was done.

"Good. Now Trip fix the console and come to the bridge. T'Pol when you are finished with the task I gave you on the bridge you can both join me in the briefing room. We have come across something that both of you should see." With that Captain Archer turned and left engineering. Shesh! He sighed to himself. His two most trusted officers acting like children. What would it take to make them get along? Probably nothing he could think of. "Bridge." He said inside the turbo lift.

"What you need is a lesson in manners Commander." Said T'Pol in Trip's ear.

"Oh really? A lesson in Manners? From who? You? HA! Don't make me laugh." Said Trip sarcastically as he walked back to his station.

"In fact you are starting to act like a spoiled child!" Said T'Pol as she followed him.

"Takes one to know one!" Came his childish remark.

"And as I learned from Earth history there is only one way to deal with a spoiled child. " Warned T'Pol.

"Oh and what is that Mommy?" He laughed.

"I believe a spanking is what you need!" She said in Trip's ear and then walked away before Trip could see the amused on her face as she left Trip just standing open-mouthed at his station in Engineering.

Trip just watched her go. What was that remark all about? Was she serious? Na! She's just playin' with my head, Trip told himself. Yeah that's it just playin'. He laughed to himself. She was just playin' right? He thought uneasily. He tried to focus on his work but found himself thinking more about T'Pol's reaction.

"Glad you could join us Commander." Said Archer as Trip joined the briefing.

"What's up Capt'n?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Take a look on the screen before you." Archer said with enthusiasm as they all looked to the viewing screen before them.

The screen beheld a small vessel in their path.

"Whose ship is it?" Trip asked.

"That's what we're about to find out. Our scans so far show the ship to be devoid of any life forms, but the ship itself seems to be intact. With a few systems not working of course. I want to send a small crew aboard to investigate. Up for the journey?" Archer asked knowing it was a dumb question for Trip.

"Did you even have to ask Capt'n?" Said Trip beaming.

"Well only as standard protocol Commander. I'm going to be sending Malcolm along with you and Mayweather, you up for a little space walk?" Asked Archer.

"Ready and willing sir." Said Travis with a broad smile.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. Now I have to baby-sit these two? Great! He sighed. He would speak with Archer after this was over.

"T'Pol can you please continue your scans and make sure that there really are no unexpected life forms aboard. Hoshi continue to monitor the communication channels. I want to make sure that if a hiccup is made on board we hear it first." Both T'Pol and Hoshi nodded in compliance with their respective duties.

"Okay then lets go get her!" Said Archer enthusiastically. All crewmembers dismissed to get ready for their duties, but Malcolm stayed behind.

"Captain, I'm sure we can monitor their weapons from over here. Is there any reason I have to actually go along to see an empty ship?" Moaned Malcolm.

"Why Malcolm I thought this would be right up your alley. Who knows what kinds of new weapons you'll discover. Should be fun. What's the real problem?" Archer asked suspiciously. "Not looking forward to spending time with Trip and Travis?" He smiled.

"Baby sitting is more like it." Malcolm sighed.

"Now Malcolm, I realize that sometimes their youthful enthusiasm can be trying but can you put it aside for this mission?" Archer urged. When Malcolm didn't agree he added, "I can always order you to enjoy yourself." Archer laughed.

"Yes sir." Malcolm laughed back. "Besides how bad could it be? What could go wrong?" Malcolm asked as he walked out of the briefing room to this post on the bridge. What indeed? He sighed inwardly.

"All scans are still negative Captain." Came T'Pol's cool voice from her post to Archer on the bridge.

"Thanks T'Pol. Hoshi?" He asked.

"Still quiet sir. There's not even a peep to be heard." She laughed.

"Excellent. Travis you're clear for departure. Trip contact us as soon as you guys get on board okay?" Came Archer's voice over the comm channel.

"Aye Aye sir." Said Trip.

The comm went silent and all three looked out the window in anticipation of the new frontier that lay ahead of them.

"Great job of landing, as usual Travis." Came Trip's cheery voice as the hatch into the alien ship opened.

Armed with phase-pistols they carefully made their way from their small shuttlecraft and into the landing bay of the alien ship.

"Smells kinda musty." Said Trip.

"Yeah I know that smell, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Came Travis's shaky voice.

"Okay you two, lets just do our job and go home." Malcolm said as he rolled his eyes and pushed past them.

"Oh gee, Malcolm, I thought you at least packed your happy face." Said Trip laughing.

"Very soon I will show you my happy face, Chief." Malcolm breathed in his face. Travis just stood by and watched the argument ensue.

"Uh guys, in case I have to remind you, we're on an alien ship." He said gesturing around with his pistol.

"Right. Now where is that map Travis?" Trip asked. Travis pulled out three small electronic maps that T'Pol had made for them. Each team member received one with his respective duties and tasks listed.

"Okay then." Said Malcolm as he walked out of the landing. Trip and Travis carefully followed with their pistols drawn. They reached the first hall.

"Okay I'm headed to engineerin'. See ya'll soon." Called Trip as he walked softly towards engineering. "Careful." He heard them both mutter to him.

Travis and Malcolm continued in the opposite direction. They came across what looked like the turbo lift. They both stepped inside gingerly, like they were walking on glass that could shatter at any moment.

"Armoury." Said Malcolm. The lift moved upward two floors and stopped. Malcolm opened his flashlight and got out. "Be careful." He said to Travis. "You to." He nodded to the young ensign.

Travis just nodded somewhat nervously. He was nervous. But he wasn't about to show it around the two senior members. "Bridge." He called out. The lift moved upwards and Travis held his breath.

"Can you still monitor all three comm badges T'Pol?" Asked Archer.

"Yes Captain. I am still able to read them. Nothing unusual yet. Continuing to monitor." T'Pol answered.

"Hoshi?" Archer asked looking in her direction.

"Still nothing from Travis, but I've kept this channel open. If he so much as whisper's I'll hear it." She smiled. She was somewhat worried for her fellow ensign. She thought back to her first adventure aboard an alien ship. It had freaked the life out of her. But she was able to conquer her fear and carry on. Now she was excited each time they encountered something new. She continued to wait for Travis's signal.

"Who ever was here must've left in an awful hurry." Said Trip into his comm badge to Malcolm. "Things are put away, but whoever did it, did it with a shovel instead of two hands." He laughed.

"I'm sure your quarters look no less, so you must feel right at home." Malcolm laughed.

"I swear Malcolm where do you come up with your lame-ass remarks?" Trip said rather harshly into the comm.

Malcolm just laughed and switched off his comm. He found sickbay and went inside. Total disarray, but no life. He continued to the weapons room. On the way he came across several chambers with glass coffin like structures in them. "That's odd," he said aloud, "I wonder what they're used for?" He continued down the corridor and each room was as strange as the last. One had a room with several cages in it. One was open except for some metal loops hanging down from the ceiling. He finally found the weapons room. His eyes went wide as he took in the vast array of strange weapons. He decided to test some out.

"Travis to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise." Travis said as he reached the bridge.

"I've got him sir." Said Hoshi excitedly.

"Put him on." Archer said. "Travis! What's it like over there?"

"Well pretty much dead sir. There are no life signs of any kind. Like whomever left did it in a real hurry. Things are not working. Only minimal systems. There is no food supply of any kind, as least nothing found yet. Malcolm said that on the way to the armoury he stopped by sickbay and it was a mess. But no life signs."

"What about engineering? Can you put me through to Trip?"

"Hold on sir."

"Capt'n?"

"Hey Trip. How's it look down there?" Archer asked his engineer.

"Pretty much like the rest of the ship, one big mess. Nothing is working, but nothing seems to be broken." He said sounding confused. Something was not quite right, but wasn't about to make a fuss if one wasn't needed.

"How is the warp drive Commander?" Came T'Pol's calm voice over the comm.

"Well it's uh, it seems, well pretty gibbled." He laughed.

"Gibbled?" T'Pol arched a brow to Hoshi.

"Uh Gibbled. Right. It means broken." She paused, T'Pol was not amused. "Very badly broken." Hoshi finished smiling.

"Well Commander please try to fix the 'gibbled' piece and contact me when you are successful." She said breaking the link. Humans, she sighed.

Trip just smiled into the comm. Pullin' her chain was so easy. He laughed again. It was almost fun.

"Okay Travis, keep this channel open and contact me when you are ready to come back to the ship. How long do you think that will take?" Asked Archer.

"Well since we can't leave without Trip I guess until he's satisfied that the warp drive is either fixable or not. But I'll keep you informed every half-hour."

"Sounds good Travis. Archer out." He said switching off his comm.

"So what's it really like?" Asked Hoshi quietly into her still open comm.

"Very strange. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Say over dinner?" He asked smiling to himself.

"Looking forward to it. By the way…" She started.

"Uhm-mmm…" Came Archer's voice as he looked at her sternly.

"Right. Talk to you soon Travis. Hoshi _and_ Enterprise out." She called closing the channel.

Travis smiled and continued to look at the stations on the bridge. Something was wrong here. But what? What was hidden beneath the seemingly harmless surface of this dead ship? I wonder if Reed and Trip feel it also?

Travis continued to look at each console in depth. It was certainly different from Enterprise, very minimal systems. He saw a few multi-colored squares in the tray by the Captain's chair. Travis picked one up and put into the slot nearby. An image came onto the viewing screen. It was of an alien talking, with activity behind him. Of course Travis couldn't translate it.

"Hey Hoshi." Travis said over the comm.

"Hey Travis. What's up?" She asked.

"I found what looks like a captain's log. Can I transmit to you for translation?" He questioned.

"Yes please do." She said excitedly.

Travis started to transmit the one he had viewed. He would take the other ones back to the ship for her to translate, so he put them in his pocket and decided to wait for the transfer to finish. He sat down in the Captain's chair and since his back was to the communication console he was unable to see the two red lights start to flash. Then a third one started.

"Hey Malcolm. What kinda weapons didya find?" Asked Trip as he struggled with the warp drive relay system.

"They are like nothing I have ever seen before. This armoury has a firing range in it. When I shoot one gun for example it emits an electrical pulse. The room goes dark for about 5 seconds and then the lights come on. When I up the setting, a longer period results. Their knives have jagged rungs on them and there are other various sorts of odds and ends. It's all very fascinating."

"That's just great. He gets fascinatin' and I get frustratin'" Trip sighed.

"Any luck getting the engine started?" Malcolm asked carefully noting Trip's exasperation.

"Not yet. But as soon as we move then you'll know that I…hey…what the hell?" Trip called out dropping his comm.

"What is it Trip? Commander Tucker? Hello? I'm on my way." Malcolm called as he grabbed his phase-pistol and ran back to the turbo lift. "Travis get down to engineering!" He called along the way.

"But I'm not…." He said in a panic. He just left the message to finish transferring and ran to the turbo lift.

Malcolm arrived to find Trip picking himself up off the floor where the electrical blast had sent him.

"Commander?" He called as he ran to Trip to help him get up. "What happened?"

"Well, I was fixin' the bottom of the warp signature array when I musta touched somethin' wrong, cuz next I know I find myself slammin' into a wall and landin' on the floor. Shesh!" He said rubbing his back as he stood up fully.

Travis finally reached them. "You guys okay?" He asked in a panic almost out of breath.

"Yup. Somethin's not right here. You guys feelin' it also?" Trip asked.

"Didn't want to mention it earlier but yes. I found some logs, I guess there were the Captain's or something. I sent one to Hoshi to translate." Travis explained.

"I came across a whole room of wonderful weapons that were fully charged and ready to go. Also there were rooms with other strange things in them like small transport containers and cages. But the weapons are what got me. Now who leaves a ship full of weapons just waiting to be used?" Asked Malcolm in a confused tone.

"Yeah who indeed? And it seems there is nothin' wrong with the warp drive. It looks like it has been locked out or somethin'. Here take a look." Trip said as they walked back to the warp console. "See here, this blue light. That means the ship is in perfect working order. But I'm guessin' this yellow light means it's on standby or somethin'. Like it just needs a code put in and it'll run just fine." He said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Do you think that who ever left the weapons left the ship on standby also?" Asked Malcolm.

"So they could come back and be ready to go in a hurry." Offered Travis.

"I think we'd…." Started Trip.

"Better leave." Finished Malcolm.

"Right." Agreed Travis.

"Trip to Archer."

"Archer here. What's up Trip. That engine working yet?" He casually asked his friend.

"Well that's the thing. It wasn't broken." Trip said.

Archer and T'Pol exchanged amused and worried glances. She arched a brow.

"What? How is that possible? How come the ship is just floating there?"

"Good question Capt'n. I just don't know. Looks like it is on standby mode or somethin'. Like whoever left is comin' back and the ship is ready and waitin' for them. Malcolm also found a whole room full of fully charged weapons and stuff. Now why would you leave a whole ship on standby, with weapons if you weren't comin' back?"

"Good question Trip. We'll try to find some answers as you guys come back. Oh and Hoshi says that Travis's transfer is complete. She is starting to translate now. How soon you guys leaving there?" Asked Archer.

"Right away sir. See ya'll soon." Said Trip as he switched off his comm.

"Shall I go and get the shuttle ready Trip?" Asked Travis in a nervous tone.

"Yup. I'll be along shortly. Just want to gather up ma stuff." He said heading back to the small alien engineering station. "That's odd." He said aloud, causing Malcolm to cover over to him.

"It does not make any sense Captain, but the ship's systems just started to come on by themselves." Said T'Pol as she looked up from her station. "I suggest we hail the away team."

"Archer to away team. Come in Trip." There was no answer, only a steady static hum. Archer looked at Hoshi, "keep trying them." He said. She nodded and continued to try to hail any member of the away team.

"Now that's the damnedest thing." Cursed Malcolm. "What did you do?" He asked Trip.

"Me? I did nothin'. All I did was come over here to fetch ma things and then all of'va sudden these here lights started to come ta life. Not sure what turned it on, but I sure as hell don't wanna be here to find out." He quickly grabbed his bag and he and Malcolm headed for the door. It shut before them.

"What the hell?" Shouted Malcolm as he tried to open it in vain. Trip tried the manual release, again nothing happened.

"Hey Travis, where are ya buddy?" Asked Trip into his comm.

"Almost at the shuttle, why what's up? Shall I come back?"

"Yeah, Malcolm and I are trapped here in engineerin'. The door won't open from our side. See if you have any luck."

"On my way."

Pretty soon they heard Travis right outside trying to open the door.

"Any luck?" Trip asked.

"No. Even the manual override won't release." Said an anxious Travis.

"Here boys let me show you how it's really done. Stand clear Travis." Malcolm grabbed Trip's arm and pulled him away. He then pulled out his phase-pistol and blasted the manual release on their side. The door opened halfway.

"Good enough for me." Said Trip already half way through the door.

"Let's get outta here." Said Malcolm as he half ran towards the shuttle. All of a sudden a white smoke-like mist started to appear out of the vents preventing them from getting to the shuttle bay.

"Back to the turbo lift." Yelled Trip.

The three ran back to the turbo lift. "Bridge." Commanded Trip. It moved upwards.

"Let's signal the Captain." Said Trip. He motioned for Travis to take the comm once they were on the bridge. He went over and tried to open the channel, nothing happened.

"Why won't our communicators work?" Travis asked.

"Must be some kinda shield all around the ship." Said Trip. "Try again."

"Their shields just came on." Said T'Pol in an anxious voice.

"What? Any luck Hoshi." Asked Archer in a frantic voice.

"None sir. Sorry." She said sadly.

"Keep trying on all channels." He commanded. His frustration was growing by the second. He had to get his crewmembers off that ship. But how? How could they penetrate their shields? Usually he'd consult with his tactical officer to design a new weapon to blast their way through. The big problem here was his tactical and his engineering officers were both trapped aboard with no way to contact them. What to do? His mind raced with questions.

"Why won't they respond. Look the green light comes on but nothing works. All I get is static followed by a beep." Complained Travis.

"All right there must be somethin' on this bridge that works. What can we use to signal the ship?" They all started to look around.

"I've got it. Hey Malcolm, what did humans use in early times when verbal communication devices did not work?" Asked Trip as he walked to the communications console and ripped the cover plate off to expose the wires.

"Morse Code?" Malcolm asked as he walked over to Trip. Trip nodded. "Brilliant idea young man." Smiled Malcolm. He sat down and prepared a message to send to Enterprise.

"Hey guys look at this." Said Travis pointing to the viewscreen. He had put in another one of the brightly colored square disks into the player and a new alien came to life on the screen before them.

"I thought you sent that to Hoshi to translate." Said Trip walking over to Travis. Malcolm looked up briefly but then continued with his message. I pray this works he said to himself.

"I did. Well not this one another one." He took it out and put in another one. And another one. Each time a new alien came to life on the screen. The activity in the back was different but each time was one person in front of the screen.

"What in the world is goin' on?" Asked Trip.

"I could venture a guess." Said Malcolm. "But somehow I don't think anyone here is going to like it."

"And what might that be?" Asked Travis as he put the squares back in his uniform pocket.

"Think about it. A seemingly abandoned ship, an engine on standby, an armoury stock full of charged weapons. And now white mist like gas? It's either the perfect bait or the perfect trap." He sighed.

"The what?" Asked Travis in disbelief.

"Well I don't care what it is, or what it's used for let's just get the hell off of it." Said Trip walking over to Malcolm.

"Okay here goes nothing." Said Malcolm as he opened up the comm switch and started to send the message.

"Just static sir. I'm sorry. But the shield must be preventing any kind of communication. Shall I …" She was about to switch off when she heard the beeps. Could it be?

"What is it Hoshi." Asked Archer as he walked over to her station.

"I'm not sure sir, but listen." She put the static over the loudspeaker and the static filled the entire bridge. Archer strained to listen but was unable to get Hoshi's point.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The beeps. If I'm not mistake it's a form of…"

"Morse Code." Said T'Pol as she too walked over to Hoshi's Station.

"Can you decipher it Hoshi?" Archer asked anxiously.

"I'll try sir." With that she grabbed a pen and paper and began to write down the entire message.

"Are they gettin' it yet Malcolm?" Asked Trip in a rather annoyed voice.

"Not sure. It depends when they clued in that it was Morse Code. But I'm sure your Vulcan friend will figure it out sooner or later." Said Malcolm as he looked at Trip.

Trip felt his face flush at the comment. Yeah T'Pol was his friend. She was a member of the crew. And he'd be lying if he said that he wouldn't hesitate for a second if he thought there might be a chance there for them. But she was so hard to read. Never showing any emotions or feelings. He never knew where he stood with her. And he didn't feel right about asking. I guess time would be the true judge.

"Okay so far I've got," started Hoshi, "Enterprise…trapped on ship…shield up…can't get to shuttlecraft…or transporter chamber…engine working again…in danger… …white mist starting to appear…danger… …help…no way off bridge to lower levels…if acknowledged fire a warning shot…Enterprise…trapped…and then it repeats itself sir." Said Hoshi in a worried tone. How would they get their friends off?

"Okay T'Pol fire a warning shot. Let our boys know we've heard them and we're working on a plan. Then I need to meet with you to try to come up with a plan." Archer said somewhat angrily.

"Ensign Carter. Fire 1/2 laser cannon on my mark. Now." T'Pol ordered. Enterprise fired a warning shot just in front of the small alien ship.

"So do you think they've…" Was all that Trip got out before his face broke into a smile as he spied the warning shot.

"Yes!" Said Travis. "I hope that mean's they're working on a plan." He said.

"You can bet they are Ensign." Sighed Malcolm. "Well I guess now we just sit back and wait." He said easing back in his chair. Trip was about to join him when he noticed the white mist like gas coming under the turbo lift doors. It has reached them. They were trapped. No where to go.

"Uh guys, we're not home free yet. Look." He said pointing to the gas.

Malcolm sent off another hurried message to the ship.

"Sir. They've changed their message a bit. Now it says…help…white gas…reached us…feel faint…dizzy…trapped…can't leave bridge…help…and that's it sir. Nothing more." Said Hoshi in a panic.

"Damn!" Cursed Archer causing several members of the bridge to look up.

He was about to signal T'Pol for a brief meeting when the small alien ship ignited its warp engines and it started to move.

"What the hell?" Asked Archer. "Ensign Carter, pursue alien ship. Match its speed no matter what." Said Archer. "T'Pol we need to speak. Quickly." He said as he and T'Pol walked to the small briefing area just behind the bridge.

"Hey," Trip said sleepily, "the ships movin'. Guys? Hey fellas' can ya hear me?" He tried to move to Travis who was already passed out on the bridge floor by the Captains chair. He saw Malcolm moving slowly and tried to make it to him. He didn't. He saw Malcolm's eyes close in the chair he was sitting in. As he was about to lose consciousness he thought he saw three large figures with guns get off the turbo lift and move towards them. He tried to raise his hand, but he had no strength. He heard one of the figures laugh and then his world went black.

"Sir? I think you'd better come and take a look at this." Called Hoshi.

"What is it?" He asked as he and T'Pol reached her console.

"Unless our instruments are somehow being affected by that ships shield I am reading three more life forms on the ship."

"What?" Cried Archer. "How is that possible?" He looked to T'Pol for an answer.

"Perhaps they were hiding in a smaller ship on the other side of the big ship, waiting."

"Yeah waiting for our people to walk into their trap. And if we had known what lied beneath that ship we'd have…"

"Blown it up sir." Finished Hoshi. She looked up and blushed. She stopped realizing she was out of place.

"We'd not have sent our people there in the first place." Archer finished in an exasperated tone.

"How did we miss that T'Pol?" Asked Archer rather angrily.

"Maybe they have some sort of stealth technology. That is probably why our scanners didn't pick them up." She offered.

"Just who the hell are they?" He wondered aloud. "Try to hail them again Hoshi. And keep trying." He said.

"Okay sir. I just hope they're okay sir." She said in a worried voice.

"Yeah me too." Archer said softly as he walked back with T'Pol to the briefing room.

"Well T'Pol how do we get our selves out of this one?"

"What's our take this time Vunkar?" Came a rather gruff voice as it spied the three unconscious beings on the bridge floor.

"Not sure. Running scans now. Looks like we bagged ourselves three humans."

"What do we do with them?" Asked one.

"Well we could just kill them now, but I have a better idea. Just look at them. All in good shape. I think we should sell them. These'll fetch us a fine price." Said another as he walked over and looked at Trip. "A fine price indeed."

"Prepare to go to warp Senka." Said the leader.

"But Nox sir, what about their ship?" Asked the one called Senka.

"Their Ship? Have you scanned their ship?" He laughed. "Why it's a Class 1 compared to ours." All three laughed. "If they want their shipmates back they're welcome to try. That is if they can catch us. And if they do happen to catch us it'll be too late for their shipmates. These three we'll sell in a private sale. Invitation only. In fact send one right now to our friend in the high command at Ruble 4. Set course for Ruble 4 at warp 8. See if they can keep up." He laughed. "You two, prepare our cargo for transport." With that alien named Vunkar picked up Trip and Travis, one in each arm and headed for the turbo lift. The other was about to pick up Malcolm when he paused, "but what if they do follow us to Ruble 4 and catch up with us before the sale?" He said as he bent to pick up Malcolm.

"Then may their god help them, because no one on Ruble 4 will." With that he turned his back and started to send the private invitation message to his contact on Ruble 4.

"Sir, I'm picking up a strange transmission coming from the alien ship. I am recording it now." Hoshi said as Archer and T'Pol walked back to her station. "It'll take some time to translate, so I'll get right on it."

"Excellent job Ensign." Archer said as he walked back to his chair.

He and T'Pol had come up empty on a way to penetrate their shields. He was about to suggest something else when Ensign Carter's excited voice broke his thoughts, "Sir they're going to warp."

"Can we pursue?" Asked Archer.

"They've passed warp 5, now passing warp 6, we're losing them sir. Now they're at warp 7, now warp 8." With that the alien ship which had been getting smaller and smaller to the Enterprise crew was no bigger than a star. Then it was gone, and so were their crewmates. Trapped aboard the alien ship. Being taken to an alien. What would happen to them there was anyone's guess. "Can you trace their warp signature T'Pol?" He asked anxiously. If not, all was lost.

"Yes sir, we will not be able to keep up obviously. But we can track them this way."

"How many races do you know that have that kind of warp drive capabilities?" Questioned Archer.

"Until recently very few. And even then it's only in the experimental stages, along with the stealth technology." She replied.

"Use every system we have to put power to the engines Carter. I don't want to fall to far behind." Said Archer. Normally he would have Trip here to help him devise a way to track the alien ship more effectively. But unfortunately his chief engineer and friend was trapped on board that ship, with god only knows happening to them.

"We'll be there in one hour Sir."

"Excellent Vunkar. Excellent. How are our three slaves?" Questioned Nox.

"Still unconscious sir. But it's better for transport that way. Even if they do wake up their chambers are sealed. They'll not escape." He smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He smiled at the thought of how to spend his money.

"Oh my head." Trip exclaimed as his eyes started to open. His eyes fully opened to a hazy light above his head. He tried to move but found himself strapped to a table. There were thick leather straps holding his legs, knees, wrists, arms and waist. He found himself inside a clear coffin-like contraption. He moved his head from side to side and saw that Travis and Malcolm were in the same kind of devices. "Hey!" He called out. They did not respond. "Damn!" He cursed out loud. Trip started to pull against the straps but was unable to break them. He was about to shout when the door opened and one of the large aliens walked in. "Hey!" Trip called out. It walked up to him and smiled. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled at the being. He started to thrash against his bonds but found himself tiring quickly. The alien smiled again and pushed a button on a small console and soon Trip's chamber began to fill with more of the white gas. His vision started to get fuzzy and his head started to spin. Again his world went black.

"Enjoy your last few moments of freedom human." Said the alien as he walked out of the holding room and switched off the lights. The would reach Ruble 4 very shortly

"I've finished the last alien transmission sir." Said Hoshi.

"What does it say?" Archer asked. T'Pol looked up from her station to hear what it said.

"It um, it says that," she hesitated.

"What does it say Ensign?" Archer asked getting impatient.

"It's an invitation sir. To a private sale."

"A sale? Sale of what?" He said afraid of the answer.

"Travis, Trip and Reed sir." She said sadly.

"They're going to sell them? Just what kind of planet is this Ruble 4?" He sighed rubbing his eyes, this was going to be along day. "T'Pol feel like going shopping?" He asked.

"We'll need a disguise sir." She offered.

"Hoshi, as soon as we reach the planet, monitor all transmissions for the same invitation. We need to see whose place we can attend in." He looked at T'Pol. "It's the only way to get them back alive. Also try to scan for the same kind of language patterns that came from the alien ship. I want to see what we are up against. Who they are."

"Agreed." T'Pol said. She had confidence in the captain's plan and yet a part of her was still in doubt. What if they arrived too late? Or what if they failed to find two invitees and detain them? Or what if the aliens decided to kill their prisoners even before they arrived? Or shortly thereafter? Her thoughts also focused in part on Trip. She tried to recall what had initially ignited her argument with Commander Tucker. It was foolish now. A trivial matter. She wished that she had not made the teasing remark before she left engineering, but it had succeeded in its purpose, to shut up Commander Tucker. And it worked. She remembered how his face turned red and he just stood there open mouthed as she left. If she had been human she would have laughed. And if she had been human she would have apologised earlier and not been tortured with these thoughts now. And if she had remembered her Vulcan training she would not have given in so easily to the teasing remark that Hoshi said would lighten things up between them. She made a mental note to make sure she spent some time with Trip when they rescued them and would make sure he told her all about what happened. She turned back to her console and kept monitoring the alien ships trail.

"Standard orbit Senka." Said Nox as they came into view of Ruble 4. "Vunkar prepare our slaves for transportation." Nox ordered.

Vunkar made his way down to the holding area to make sure the floating coffins were still locked and their slaves were still sleeping. All was quiet and ready to go.

"Oh my head." Moaned Trip as he tried to open his eyes. As he fully came to he found himself chained to a stone wall with each arm spread in different directions above his head. He looked at Travis and Malcolm, the same for them. Neither had come to yet.

"Hey Travis. Travis!" He yelled. "Wake up!" He called again. He tried to pull against the chains but found that he was going no where.

"Oh man. Anyone get the number of that truck?" Said a groggy Travis.

"I think it was a semi-trailer." Came the dry remark from Malcolm.

"You guys okay?" Asked Trip.

"Well except for a major headache and being chained to a wall, yeah pretty fine thank you." Said Malcolm sarcastically.

"Very funny. I meant did they hurt ya or anythin'?" Asked Trip.

"Not me, you Travis?" Asked Malcolm.

"Nope. Pretty okay more or less." He said tugging at his chains. "Where the hell are we though?"

"Not on the ship I reckon. But if we are on a planet I wonder if the ship'll be able to find us?" Trip asked in a panic.

"Maybe they'll be…" Was all Malcolm got out when the three aliens walked in.

Nox walked up to Trip. "Are you their leader?" He asked.

"My name is Commander Tucker of the starship Enterprise. These are my shipmates. Why have you kidnapped us?" Trip asked in anger.

"Ah spirit. Yes I like that," he said feeling the muscles on Trip's arms causing Trip to pull back, "I'll fetch me a good price for you. A good price indeed."

"What are ya talkin' about? Price. As in sell us? You can't do that. We are not lost, we are not slaves, and we are not…" was all Trip got out before Nox gestured to Vunkar who stuffed a rag into Trip's open mouth.

"You talk to much slave." He said in Trip's face. "Anyone else here have as much to say as your leader?" He asked looking at Travis and Malcolm who said nothing. "That's what I thought." He turned back to Trip. "Now I caught you three trespassing on my ship. Under Article 59 Section 3 of our interstellar law it states that I am able to claim you for my own. Since I have no need for extra slaves Sub-Section A states that I may sell you in a private sale to buyers of my choice. And that is what I intend to do. However you keep up your defiance and I'll see to it that you get a good beating before your showing. But trust me _human_ your days as a free person ended about 2 hours ago. See you soon." With that he grabbed Trip's head and pushed it back against the wall. Trip cursed into the rag and only a garbled sound came out. Nox laughed and the three left the room.

"Yeah Trip, good idea, try to reason with them." Malcolm said rolling his eyes. "Don't look at me like that I can't help you. Next time mind your manners."

Trip managed to work the gag out with his tongue. "Shesh! When we get out of here I'm gonna personally kick that guys ass!" He said in a fume, his face getting red.

"Yeah well right now we have bigger problems. Like saving our lives." Said Travis sarcastically.

"Our best chance at escape will probably be when they transport us to the sale site or from the sale site to wherever we are to go." Said Malcolm. "Until then," he paused looking at Trip, "let's at least try to behave."

"Fine!" Trip said.

About an hour later the three returned to the holding cell. Nox walked in front of Trip and stared at him, of course Trip stared back.

"You will learn your place human."

Trip was about to make a remark, but when Malcolm cleared his throat he thought the better of it. He would need his full strength if they were to make a getaway.

"What no comeback? What a shame. I was so looking forward to teaching you a lesson before the sale. But no mind." Nox said. He then took out a large metal lance with a round metal loop on the end. He walked towards Trip holding it up for him to see. Trip struggled and tried to get out of its path but soon felt the large metal loop close around his neck. Nox laughed. Vunkar then walked and undid Trips arms letting them fall to his sides.

"Thanks." Trip said sarcastically. He was about to make a move when Vunkar hit him in the back. Trip cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Vunkar was soon on top of him with metal clasps that locked Trip's wrists behind his back.

"See humans are easily broken." Nox laughed.

"Lemme outta here and I'll show you human strength you coward." Trip warned. Malcolm just closed his eyes as Vunkar kicked Trip in the side. He cried out in pain.

Nox laughed and ordered Vunkar and Senka to do the same to Travis and Malcolm. They then put black hoods over their heads and led them out of the holding cell and away from it. Heading towards who knows where. So much for trying to escape on the way to the sale, Trip muttered under his breath. When they had been walking for what seemed like forever they stopped. The black hoods were removed and so were the metal loops from around their necks. They were left to sit in a room until the sale.

"Got any more bright ideas?" Muttered Malcolm.

No one said a word. It was up to the Enterprise now. If they even knew where they were.

"Well this is the planet where their warp signature ends. I believe the ship is in orbit on the far side of the planet." Said T'Pol.

"Excellent. Ensign Carter. Standard orbit, and make sure we mirror the orbit of the alien ship. Keep us at opposite ends of the planet. I don't want to be seen. Hoshi start monitoring for those special invitations. We need two of them remember."

"On it now sir."

Archer walked over to T'Pol. "Any thoughts?" He asked her.

"Unless they speak an English dialect we might have some trouble communicating. But there might be away around it." She said pausing.

"How?"

"I have an idea sir." T'Pol said.

"The four most terrifying words in the English language." He laughed and followed her off the bridge. They returned a short while later.

I just hope we are not to late, Hoshi sighed to herself as she continued to monitor. It was hard for her to concentrate fully when her friend Travis was in such great danger. Yet at the same time she was looking forward to the stories he was sure to tell. She smiled at the thought. Travis seemed to make even the most mundane events come to life. She continued to monitor. About 1/2 an hour later she stopped and looked up at the captain, "success at last sir." She said.

"What've ya got Hoshi?" Asked Archer as he walked to her station.

"Two invitations. A pair from the Denali home world." She said pulling her earpiece from her head. "But I'll have to spend some time monitoring their databanks for information on what Denali is, what they look like and how they talk."

"Okay, I don't need to tell you to hurry, but as fast as you can Hoshi. I'm sure you know what's at stake." Archer looked at T'Pol and she knew that very soon they would descend into a dark world where only the most vile of creatures lived. To buy and sell living beings as slaves was so barbaric, so wrong. And it existed. And their shipmates were a part of that. Hopefully not a permanent part. She thought again of Commander Tucker. With his exuberant personality it would be very easy for him to get himself into major trouble. I hope he puts himself on the best of behaviour she found herself saying. Or our friendship will be very short lived.

"Sir I have all the information you will need. Their dress is pretty standard, and except for a few facial markings they are pretty much human-like. However there will be some trouble with their language. How will you compensate for it? I cannot learn it in time."

"T'Pol and I have already thought of that Hoshi." He said smiling.

"How sir?" She asked confused.

"T'Pol has made a device that we will insert into our ears and that will be connected to our universal translators that will be hidden inside our costumes. Do you think it will work?" Archer asked. Hoshi looked at T'Pol who just arched a brow and waited for her comments. "Of course it will work." Hoshi said somewhat nervously. When hell freezes over, she thought, but did not utter.

"Okay T'Pol shall we go and get ready. Hoshi, the bridge is yours." Said Archer as he turned to leave.

"What, me? Shouldn't someone else be in charge? I mean maybe I should go instead of the Sub-Commander. Sir?" Asked Hoshi in a panic.

"Well I need you to monitor the planet and the alien ship. You're the only one who can do that. You know their language. I also might encounter hostile situations down there, and T'Pol is more trained for combat situations. Besides if you need anything I have my communicator. Just beep it and I'll try to make an exit to talk to you. Hopefully if all goes well, we'll be back in no time flat and on our way. I have complete faith and trust in you Hoshi. Besides if you follow standard protocol what could possibly go wrong?" Archer asked. T'Pol nodded her agreement. With that the turbo lift doors closed and Hoshi had to sit in her chair and regain composure before walking to the captains' chair. If she got up now, she'd pass out. All eyes were on her as she got up and walked very slowly towards the chair. She gingerly sat down and took a breath. All eyes returned to their stations.

"Continue standard orbit?" Asked Carter teasing her.

"Yes." She replied not smiling. Hurry back soon captain she prayed.

"Now how are we going to find our twins?" Asked Archer in a low voice.

"Perhaps we should wait near the sale place." Said T'Pol.

With that they made their way slowly through the crowds to the place that they would hopefully be reunited with their friends.

They spied them coming towards them at a leisurely pace. "How shall we detain them Captain?" Asked T'Pol quietly.

"Lure them away and knock them out I guess. If worse comes too worse we can always beam them aboard Enterprise. In fact lets try that. What do we have to lose? They are slavers after all." He said casually.

"They are also living beings. We have not properly tested the transporter yet. How do we know what will happen to them?" She asked rather angrily.

"We don't but I'd rather take the chance than lose three of my friends and shipmates. Wouldn't you?" He asked looking directly at her.

"Well then I suggest we tell the transporter chief to stun them when they are beamed aboard. This will limit further contact with them." She suggested flatly.

"Agreed." Archer quickly relayed the message to Hoshi who quickly got things prepared for their visitors.

The two Denali had finally reached them. One looked at Archer up and down, then T'Pol, as if examining them. He spoke to them, "have we met before?" in his language.

Archer waited until the translator did its work and replied, "yes as a matter of fact we have. Remember on our homeworld about two years ago?" he said slowly.

The other one replied, "we have not been home in several years. Who are you really?" It questioned.

The one who spoke first was about to pull what looked to Archer like a phaser, so he quickly pulled out his and pressed it very discretely against the aliens chest saying, "someone who is really pissed off right about now. So if I were you, you will keep smiling, tell your friend not to draw their weapon and follow us." The one alien told his friend who nodded his head yes and they followed Archer and T'Pol to a small deserted alleyway.

"They're all yours Hoshi." Said Archer into his communicator.

The two beings started to fizzle in front of their eyes. And soon they were gone altogether. "Hope they enjoyed the ride." He smirked to T'Pol.

"That will remain to be seen." She replied and opened up her communicator. "Ensign Hoshi, what is the condition of our two guests?"

"They are just fine. Everything seemed to work okay. We just stunned them and left them on the transporter pad. This way when we have to send them back down there will be less interference." She replied.

"Good work." T'Pol said closing her communicator.

"What?" Asked Archer as they made their way back to the street laughing at her.

They found the spot where the invitation said they should go. "Should we go in?" He asked.

"Lets wait and see if we can possibly detain the ones who have our friends. Thanks to Hoshi's description we should have no trouble in telling them from the rest of the inhabitants around here. She was about to say something else when someone from behind Archer slapped him on the back.

"Good to see you old friend. Glad you could make it." The large alien said in its native tongue.

Thank god for the universal translator's he prayed silently. "Ah yes, well I cannot pass up an opportunity for a good bargain." Archer replied in his alien tongue speaking of course through the translator.

"You sound like you have a cold my friend."

"Yes but feeling much better now thank you." Archer replied.

"And you my dear," he said taking T'Pol's hand and kissing it, "glad you could join us." She decided not to say a word but only looked at him sternly.

"Ha Ha Ha, I see things are still the same with you two." He laughed and walked back into his waiting area.

"How did you know how to respond?" Asked Archer quietly to T'Pol.

"I didn't. I took a chance and it worked." She replied.

"You, take a chance? Why T'Pol that is very human of you." And before she could chastise him they saw more guests start to enter the waiting hall. Each pair nodded hello to them before entering.

"How in the world are we going to get them out of here safely without making a scene?" He moaned. "Maybe we'll get lucky and we'll actually end up owning our own crewmembers instead of having to rescue them with a fight." He looked at her. She arched a brow he replied, "or maybe not."

The large alien who obviously was the owner of the establishment gestured for them to come inside. They did. Both Archer and T'Pol took mental notes of the room and how many ways in and how many ways out. If there was to be a fight then he wanted as many exits as possible available to them. He was not about to leave this place without his crew in tact. All present and accounted for.

Hoshi, who was back at her station, kept monitoring the alien ship and the planet for anything unusual. Nothing so far. She was about to take her earpiece out when the alien ship sent out a message.

"That's interesting." She said aloud.

"What's that Sir?" Asked Carter.

"Seems like our alien friends are sending a reply message to another one of their ships telling them about the sale." She continued to listen. "Seems like they have found some more slaves to sell." She said slowly looking up with a look of dread crossing her face.

"What should we do?" Asked Carter.

"Yes what should we do?" She asked in a panic. The focus was on her now. Whatever decisions she made would not only impact her career but also the lives of innocent aliens being held against their will just as her friends. What to do? What to do?

"Well what would you do Carter? Any ideas?" She asked walking over to him. Afterall two heads are better than one she reasoned to herself.

"Well this is what I'd do first of all…" he started to relay his idea to her. It made sense and coupled with a few of her own thoughts they were soon underway. Time would tell if they were successful or not.

"Gentlemen and the few ladies who have decided to join us. We have a special treat in store for you today. Brought to you from the farthest corners of the galaxy we have a rare prize for your bidding. Today it is my great pleasure to allow you to bid on not one, not two but three healthy Terrans (Humans). The three were caught trying to loot a brother's ship. They killed all the crewmembers on board, even the children." The alien continued and Archer found his anger rising with each lying word. He was about to lunge at the speaker when a strong arm held him back, it was T'Pol's.

"We just can't stand here and listen to these lies." He said in a harsh whisper.

"If we do not, we will be killed and Mayweather, Tucker and Reed will surely be sold and most likely killed for sport. I think we can manage a few words." She whispered back.

"You're right of course." He said stepping back.

"Now without further adieu here they are buyers. We'll bring them out one at a time. This way you can see their good shape and condition for yourselves. But make no mistake they will be sold today, they will be sold together, and I want the money before you leave. Alisses bring out the first one if you please."

Archer and T'Pol watched as they brought out Travis. Who was struggling and cursing under his breath. His arms were fastened behind his back with metal cuffs, he had a few cuts and bruises but otherwise appeared to be fine. There were lots of comments from the buyers. Next they brought out Malcolm. He appeared pretty much the same. T'Pol actually found herself in anxious anticipation of seeing Trip. She found the new sensation to be odd and welcoming at the same time. She really was concerned for his safety as a member of the crew, but inside she found herself concerned for a friend. Then out came Trip. He had more scrapes and cuts than the rest and was struggling harder then Travis and Malcolm.

Archer just rolled his eyes. He knew his friend too well. Obviously Trip had tried to reason with the slavers and lost.

T'Pol also noticed his condition. I wonder what he said or did that caused him to end up in more disrepair than the others? She asked herself. She found herself wanting to run up to the stage and free him right now. What is happening to me? She wondered. I think I have been around humans for too long. And yet she found herself smiling at the comment. Then the speaker's words brought her back to reality.

"So buyers take your time, discuss your offers and I'll see you each individually in turn." With that he walked behind the stage to talk to Nox and his crew.

"So what do we offer?" Asked T'Pol.

"We don't. We tell him that we'll beat any offer and see what he has to say."

"But Captain, we cannot leave here without paying. If our bid is the highest what do you suggest we do then?" Asked T'Pol.

"What would you have us do?" He asked.

"What we should have done in the first place. Tell them the truth and hope they listen." She suggested.

"Okay I'll try it. You wait here in case this doesn't work." Archer said as he slipped out the back of the room undetected.

The owner walked back onto the stage and into the crowd. He began to mingle and talk to the buyers. Then he noticed T'Pol standing alone. He walked up to her.

"Where is Minar?" He asked her.

She waited for the translation then replied, "I believe that since he is determined to have these slaves at any cost he went to consult with our shipmates to see if we have the funds available today." She replied.

"Oh really? Determined is he? Well then I should help him get his price. I'm sure it'll be fair." He said to her.

"As fair as it could be." She said looking directly at him and not smiling.

"My dear. We must have a drink afterwards." He touched her waist, smiled slyly and walked away.

"Not if you value your life." She said to herself.

The owner had the three aliens bring Trip, Travis and Malcolm back onto the stage. T'Pol noticed that they were still arguing with owner and the aliens. It was a useless battle of words.

"Now dear buyers, I want to take the opportunity…" started the owner. He never got to finish.

"There you guys are!" Exclaimed Archer as he pretended he was barging into the room. "I knew I'd find you sooner or later." He walked through the crowd towards the stage.

"Capt'n." Said Trip out loud. This just furnished a slap on the back of the head from one of the aliens.

"Hey you can't treat my crewmember like that." Archer said. "You," he gestured to the owner, "what is the meaning of this? What are you doing with my shipmates?" Archer demanded. T'Pol had to agree that his performance was pretty good so far.

"Who are you sir?" Demanded the owner.

"My name is Jonathan Archer. I am captain of the Starship Enterprise. These three men here are my crewmembers. Surely they told you so." Said Archer hoping it was true.

"We did Capt'n. I told them as soon as we came to. We don't belong here sir." Shouted Trip who managed to work his way free of Vunkars grip and move towards the owner.

"Is this true Nox?" The owner asked.

"Now Andar, surely you know me better than this _human_. I would never lie to you. These three were the ones who took over my ship." He said matter of factly.

"That is not true. We found your ship hanging adrift in space. It was abandoned at the time." Said Malcolm.

"Really? Well if that is the case then how is that you three were transported here in my ship?" Said Nox pulling out some papers, "and I have the paperwork to prove it." He laughed.

Damn cursed Archer. These guys would do just about anything to perpetuate their lies. This had to end.

"Now listen here," Archer started. The owner walked towards him. "Actually now it is you who will listen to me. How did you find this place?" He demanded. "It is classified to a select few."

"Actually we monitored a transmission from the alien ship that brought my men here. It said the exact place." Archer said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nox? Can you explain? If this one human found it, then others will. We are not safe here." He said angrily.

"Now can I have my men please, so that we can leave?" Archer asked impatiently.

"Well I don't think so sir," said the owner. He moved towards Archer and before he could pull his gun Trip yelled, "Capt'n he has a gun. Look out." He charged the owner and both went crashing to the ground. Vunkar was quick to pull Trip off and hold a gun to his head. Trip struggled in his grip, but was unable to wriggle free. Nox rushed to Archer and also held a gun to his head. T'Pol decided to wait unheard of until she had the right time to act.

"It can end here Andar." Said Nox.

"Yes I agree." He said standing up and walking to Archer. "Now sir, it is you who are in real trouble." He turned back to the crowd. "Now the price just went up, for you see I now have four humans to sell you." He laughed.

"You're making a big mistake." Warned Archer.

"We'll see." He mocked in Archer's face. He tried to open his communicator to signal Hoshi, but was unable to reach it. If only I could reach Hoshi, he sighed.

"They're firing again Hoshi." Yelled Carter.

"Brace for impact." She called as the ship took another blast and a spray of electrical shavings illuminated the console behind her.

"Fire photon torpedoes." She commanded. Carter complied.

"Hoshi!" Called Carter.

"Yes I see it. Open hailing frequencies." She ordered.

"Now buyers lets open the bidding at…" the owner started only to be silenced by T'Pol's Blaster fire.

"Captain now!" She called to Archer tossing him a weapon. Archer planted an elbow into Nox's stomach and sent him flying backwards, knocking the wind out of him. Archer saw one of the owner's guard raise a weapon. Archer fired off a shot catching him in the chest. He flew backwards, dead. The owner jumped off the stage and ran towards T'Pol. Her back was turned to him as she was fighting another buyer.

"You, you're not one of us after all." He said as he started to raise his weapon.

T'Pol turned around and landed a chop-kick to his arm. This gun fell he grab his hand in pain and ran to the far corner of the room.

"Thank goodness for that." She said flatly and started to make her way to the stage, to her fellow shipmates.

Malcolm took the opportunity to lunge at Vunkar who was holing Trip. All three tumbled to the ground in a tangle of bodies and legs.

"Get off me." Trip yelled at Vunkar and kicked him in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. Malcolm lunged again at Vunkar and knocked him off the stage into the frantic crowd. "Thanks man." Trip managed. But before Malcolm could answer another buyer was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Trip lowered his shoulder and charged the guy knocking him backwards. Archer saw his friends struggling and punched the buyer in the face. He ran away screaming, holding his bloody nose. "Thanks man." Malcolm smiled at Trip.

T'Pol, meanwhile was making her way to the stage ducking shots as she did. Travis who had seen Senka duck behind the stage, followed him. He saw Senka drop the keys on his exit out he back door. He bent down to pick them up in his hands. It was tricky since they were behind his back. He got the keys in his hand and was about to get up when Nox came behind the stage and found him.

"Nice try human. Well at least I'll get to kill at least one of you." Travis crunched down as Nox raised his weapon. A shot was fired and hit the wall above his head thanks in part to Archer's kick from behind. It sent Nox flying. Nox whizzed around with his gun and fired off a shot that singed Archer's right arm. Archer fired back and caught him in the chest. He too fell down dead.

"Man captain, for awhile there I thought we were gonners." Travis sighed as Archer undid his cuffs.

"Yeah me too."

"Who's in charge of the ship right now if we're all down here?" Asked Travis as he followed Archer back to the crowd.

"Hoshi." Was all Archer said before he went to free Malcolm.

"Cool!" Said Travis with a broad smile. At least she didn't have to face the excitement he faced down here.

"What is their reply Carter?" Asked Hoshi almost out of breath.

"Here it comes." He said as the alien craft fired another shot.

"How much more can we take?" She called. "Fire all photons." She ordered.

Where the hell is the captain when I need him, she said aloud but only to herself. And if she lived through this how in the world was she going to explain all this? So much for nothing happening.

"Thanks." Yelled Trip to Archer once he was free. He spied Vunkar and tackled him. "I owe you an ass kickin'" He said as he punched him in the face. Vunkar fell back onto the floor. They continued to tussle.

T'Pol finally made her way to the stage, firing off several more shots as she did. The owner had meantime slipped out the front door to go and get reinforcements.

"Captain this is a fight that I do not think we will win in the long run." She said.

"I agree. I saw the owner leave as well. I think he went for reinforcements. Get Trip and lets go." He called to her as he went to get Travis and Malcolm.

T'Pol ran to Trip who was still fighting Vunkar. He landed one more blow and Vunkar was down.

"Commander we have to leave now." She said pulling Trip up by the arm.

"Hey T'Pol. Boy am I ever glad to see ya." He said with a broad smile.

"And I am glad that we were able to get to you while you are still alive." She said.

They ran out of the building close behind Archer, Reed and Travis.

"The shuttle craft is just over here." Archer said ducking down an alley. They all followed. Although all three were tired from their ordeal they each found the extra strength to keep up. If they lagged they would be doomed.

The reached the shuttlecraft. Archer shut the door and sat down to signal the ship.

"Travis. Take us up if you please." Archer said as all took their seats for the journey back.

"Archer to Hoshi."

"Ah Hoshi here sir." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Hoshi, is everything okay?" He asked noting the panting in her voice.

"Ah yes sir. Everything is just fine. Under control. Are you on your way back?" She asked almost too eagerly.

"What Hoshi, tired of being captain?" He laughed.

"More than you know sir." She half-laughed. "Did you find them in time?" She asked.

"Yes. We're all present and accounted for. I want you to transport our two guests back down to the planet now."

"Yes sir. We're right on it." She said cheerily. She smiled. They had survived their surprise battle and her friends were coming back alive!

"Well it sounds like everything went okay." Said Archer as they all made their way up to the bridge.

"Well of course si…" Was all that Trip got out as the turbo lift doors opened to reveal a rather dishevelled bridge. What the hell?" Was all Trip managed. The rest of the landing party just stood and stared at the battered bridge with mouths a gape.

"Uh Hoshi, what exactly happened while we were gone?" Asked Archer as he approached Hoshi, who had marks on her face and her hair was hanging out of place. Several places on the bridge smouldered and some crewmembers still sat at their posts despite injuries.

"Well, uh captain, you see, there is actually a very good explanation for all this." She paused looking to Carter for help and finding none, "but nothing comes to mind right now." She managed with a small smile.

"Hoshi, we're receiving a transmission from an approaching ship." Said Carter without looking up.

"Right Carter, well," she stopped, looked up at Archer and realized that it was now his turn to take back command, which he did.

"Ensign Carter, open a channel." He said nodding to Carter and smiling at Hoshi.

"This is the starship Ursula. I want to speak to the captain who saved my four shipmates from the slavers. I owe them a debt of gratitude. If it were not for their bravery they would be dead right now." The alien captain said.

"What exactly did happen up here Hoshi?" Asked Archer with surprise.

"Well uh," she started with a sheepish smile. It was going to be a long story.

"So you actually did battle with the alien ship? Wow." Asked Travis as he and Hoshi sat in the mess hall later that night sharing a dinner together at last, and swapping stories.

"And I can't believe that you guys actually woke up in glass coffins. How creepy! I would have been freaking out. Actually I was freaking out." She laughed. And as night started to fall, the only sounds that could be heard from the empty mess hall was laughter and lively conversation.

"Commander." Said T'Pol as she walked up to Trip at his engineering station.

"Hey T'Pol what's up?" He asked looking up from his station.

"I wanted to hear more about the alien ship. I want to know what kind of technology you discovered." She said pulling up a chair beside him.

Trip just smiled. Well she had made the first move. It was welcomed and would be returned tenfold. This is what he waited for. For her to show any kind of interest in him.

"Well let me show ya what I found." He said pulling up an electrical schematic onto his monitor. Engineering soon became quiet except for the quiet talk at the Chief's station that seemed to last well into the night.

Archer sat back in his quarters and paused to remember the day's events. It had been quite a day. One that at the outset looked doomed. But it ended the way it should have, with everyone safe and sound back on the ship. All of his crew out-performed themselves today. Especially Hoshi. He would write her a commendation for her leadership, in protecting not only their ship but also his crew. Wow Hoshi! He sat back from his log and paused to remember the details she told him about what happened while they were down on the planet. It still amazed him. And yet under the same circumstances, he would have done the exact same. He also made a mental note to carefully examine any foreign ships they came across in the future. To be more careful before sending an away crew to face the unknown without a very careful examination. It was a lesson learned, it was a warning taken, and it was valuable lives saved. For what horrors came to life on the surface were born from what lies beneath.

THE END


End file.
